Jalex: The Reunion Love Story
by JalexFan324
Summary: Alexandra Ferguson and Jack Moreton have been in love for over a decade, since Alex was just 14. Now, 10 years later, they meet again. This is their destiny.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1!

It was a rainy afternoon in Iraqbili, Pakistan where Alex was visiting on holiday. She was sat in a cafe drinking some coffee, when she saw him.

He was sat in his wheelchair in the corner of the room, dribbling and almost choking on his coffee. He was finding it hard to breathe when his eyes met hers across the room. The connection was instant. They had both waited for so long for this moment.

Alex instantly raised from her seat and slowly approached him across the room, afraid of any diseases she might contract by passing the smelly pakistani people of the worn down town.

He tried to stand up but realised he couldn't and almost fell out of his wheelchair. He started shouting 'Alex!', although due to his disabilities it sounded like a slurred 'Ehhhhhh leeekshhkdh'. Alex's face lit up with relief and happiness as she quietly replied 'Jack.'. She sat down with him for a few hours, cleaning up his dribble every now and again while they talked about their lives and how much they'd missed each other. Sometimes Alex found it hard to understand his slurred speech at times but she learnt to cope over the few hours they were together.

At 6pm, the cafe was about to close to Alex asked Jack if he'd like to stay over at hers for the night. His deformed face lit up with excitement as he dribbled onto the table. Carefully, Alex wheeled him out of the cafe and into the tattoo parlour down the street.

'Wshhhshatt ayre wfee doieeeeng heefreee?' mumbled Jack as he was wheeled into the colourful room.

'Just you wait.' whispered Alex as she danced to the counter. 'Uhh, yeah, I'd like 'Jack Moreton' tattooed on my forehead please. Yes, I'm being serious. Stop being such a troelle. -_-". Alex then proceeded to sit down where the tattoo artist inked the words of her long lost lover onto her forehead.

Jack started coughing from across the room, it sounded like he was about to choke. He was choking on his own spit which was now flying across the room in all directions. With panic, Alex jumped out of the seat and the ink went everywhere. She ran across the room to Jack who was squirting more and more saliva every second.

'HELP!' shouted Alex. 'WHAT DO I DO?!'

end of chapter 1 hehe =p


	2. Reunited At The Hospital CHAPTER 2

CHAPTER 2!

The next few hours in Alex's life were misty. Her inked forehead was burning like her everlasting love for Jack. She glanced across the room to see her true love being taken away in a critical condition by an ambulance. Alex immediately got in her car and chased the ambulance to the nearest hospital - which due to the third world country Pakistan is, was 3 hours 46 minutes away.

After arriving, Alex rushed in to the hospital to find out where Jack was being treated. A doctor approached Alex with a worried expression on his face. Alex stood up to meet with the doctor. 'IS HE OKAY?' she cried.

'He's in a critical but stable condition. Do you mind looking after him for the next hour or so? It is time for my curry break and there is some extra hot chilli curry in the cupboard so I might be a bit longer. He should be fine while I'm gone.' the doctor said.

'Sure, of course, yes, just let me see him. Enjoy your curry.' Alex replied quickly as she rushed down the corridor and into the room where Jack was lying on the hospital bed.

'JACK!' Alex cried with happiness.

'Allessdhfsdfhehskkseeks!' Jack groaned as he exploded with happiness.

'Oh my god. I thought I'd lost you after only being reunited with you a couple of hours ago.' Alex almost fell into tears as she sat on the bed next to him.

'Iiivieihsh Lovoeovooeevee Youususghg' Jack mumbled quietly, as he was almost drifting off to sleep but Alex wanted to talk to him, so she rushed into the nearest bathroom, grabbed a bucket of water and threw it onto Jack who was now asleep.

'DSA9FAHFIOAJFIJFIDSJFSFJIGJIJIGJAGJBA' Jack screamed. Alex had forgotten that water was a good conductor of electricity so Jack was now receiving an electric shock. 'WHYSHSYHSY DIDIDEHSIH YOUOGUGHDF ODODODUD THAAAHTAHNT?'

'Oh my God, I am so sorry.' She unplugged the machines, grabbed Jack by his knees and flung him over her shoulder as she carried him back to the car. The hospital room burst into flames after they left, and the hospital burnt down that night.

Upon reaching Alex's apartment, she carried Jack up the stairs and put him down on her bed. 'I love you, too.' whispered Alex as she took off her clothes.

Jack vomited due to the lack of care he received at the hospital. Alex saw the vomit and got so turned on. 'Oh Jack, that's hot.' she whispered seductively as she proceeded to rub her breasts into the vomit on her bed.

Jack saw Alex was getting aroused at his vomit so he tried to do it again, but by doing so he fell off the bed onto the floor headfirst, and Alex jumped on top of him, rubbing his shoulders. 'Mmmmm. All that weird shit you said on twitter to me 10 years ago is finally gonna become reality.' Alex whispered as she stuck her middle finger up Jack's anus.

'THIS IS THE POLICE, PUT YOUR HANDS UP.'

'OH MY GOD. WHAT DO WE DO?' screamed Alex in fear as she removed her finger from Jack's anus.


End file.
